moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Forte D'lanastion
Forte Armadynious D'lanastion XVII (to give him his imperial title) is a renowned Thalassian Military genuius and representative of the political party known as The Sin'ebarme. Proclaimed a Prince of the D'lanastion Monarchy (a joint-house built upon the structure of several more), he is viewed as a hero and conquerer of Quel'Thalas in both a political and military renown. Infamous for his work in the field of combat and service to various Thalassian organisations over the course of several years, D'lanastion has built a reputation on his own span of cruelty and dejection for other races of the Horde. Genesis Though this particular Elf's past is one shrouded with conspiracy in concerns to his upbringings, most sources carry rumours that are true to some extent. Born as the last child of Vythrus Sunfyre, and the first to Alysina Rominare, Barathon (as was his given birth-name) was hated amongst the other children which his father had been granted by a now-deceased Aeliana Ironhawk. With family ties to its previous fortune that his father had acquired as a governer of the northren lands, Forte grew up amidst jealousy and in-fighting. Tragedy was a frequent theme throughout the household; as two years after his birth, his father was found dead - poisoned by the nobility. Alysina fought a desperate battle to be regent, as power-hungry men stomped the corridors of the family's kremlin palace. She would be found dead in 7 years time. Barathon continued the rest of his journey through his childhood studying at vario us academies for gifted students before being dismissed at last to go further into the works of education and attend a formal graduate school. The Red Wedding As Barathon reached the age of adolescence, and the workings of trauma induced from the abuse of the past began to diminish over time, he was introduced to a school of magics. Thriving - like many of his people - off of the support-line known as Arcane, Barathon became an accomplished Magister by his 18th birthday. By the workings of his several brothers (six, to be exact; all from Vythrus' former wife), Barathon was pronounced to be married in an arranged ceremony to the lovely Julina Thorne, the daughter of an associate to the Conclave of Silvermoon. What his family had once thought as a passing phase of angst and depression quickly resurfaced as Barathon was ordered to remain in the provinces that his older brother, Remis Sunfyre, goverened. Rumours began to circulate of domestic abuse, both physical and physiological, directed towards his fiance. As the family grew more-and-more terrified of what Barathon might do, little was done to aid the girl who spent her time in the reserved tower where the Magister lurked for several months at a time. Depriving her of space and freedom, it came as no surprise when the family's fears were eventually sealed. On August 5th, Julina was found dead. Her painful death had all the symptoms of blunt trauma by force. In her womb, the child which she had been carrying for nearly 5 months had been crushed beneath a tremendous weight. Barathon was held responsible, and was to be sent to death. The execution would never come to be. His family, the Sunfyres, claimed insanity on his part; and with the promise to exile him from any lands governed by the northern families, granted him his temporary freedom. The Scourge Invasion As the Sunfyre family began its steady decline from a seat of power in Quel'Thalas, its leadership had begun to crumble beneath conspiracy and detest. With the most-recent incident concerning the dynasty being the death of Julina Thorne at the hands of one of their own, the Sunfyres felt it suitable only to abandon their household's status in the area. Their plan to do so would never see the light of day. With the invasion of the Scourge during 6,826 A.F, the house's structure came to an inevitable shatter, as too did the several noble houses throughout the area. On his march of conquest to the Sunwell, Arthas Menethil was met by several High Elven men and women, desperate to perserve the land that they had come to know as their own, hard-fought homeland. Barathon was scarcely involved in the movement of troops against the Lich King; instead, his abilities were put to use in attempting to save the remnants of what existed after the Sunwell had been inevitably shattered. With their power gone, the Blood Elves, scattered and confused, could only await a miracle. Suffering mortal injuries which would later leave horrendous scars over his body, including several burn marks along his chest, Barathon and the survivors patiently awaited the arrival of what else was to come for a tortured people. Outland Through the Dark Portal and into the sea of monsters, Barathon and the remnants of his family managed through to the land that would forever be immortalised as a place of betrayal and tragedy in its full embodiment. Travelling alongside his Prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, and the regiments that remained of the Thalassian Military, Barathon was introduced to a new world - a new age of strife. He lent a hand in the construction of several bases around the area, interacting for short times with accomplished Generals of the Army and the sons of Commanders who would soon be taking their position. With his family dead and almost 99% of his race extinct, Barathon fell to lapses of depression and chronic headaches; sleepless nights became a normality. During his time in Outland, Barathon was exposed to the magics which would empower him for the rest of his life. His magic corrupted, his body and soul shattered by the sheer force of the magic itself, Barathon opted to instead pursue a different path. Upon his meeting with a covenant of Blood Knight forces, it was then that Barathon abandoned his title as a Magister and began his journey as a Blood Knight - sworn to Lady Liadrin and his Prince. Once the Prince had begun to descend into madness, Barathon was one of the first to defend what he thought to be the saviour of his people. He remained in Outland until the collapose of the Tempest Keep, serving as an officer and overseer of several Sunfury corps. Upon the fall of his Prince, Barathon was accused and tried for several accounts of murder and treason. After the workings of several family friends and the rule of the new Regent-Lord, he was set free; his trials remained untouched. The Iron Crown Barathon returned to a city more marvellous than ever before. Restored almost entirely to its former glory, Silvermoon functioned as a representative council rather than a monarchy. With this, Barathon found freedom for political belief and opinion. With the entrance of the Elves to the Horde, he grew a distinct distaste for the 'lesser-races' affiliated with the faction itself. Over the coruse of several years, in service to Quel'Thalas and the new-dependent, Barathon worked his way through the ranks yet again. He rose to an officer rank, with dual-citizenship and military cause. It was upon his final return after a battle in Durotar against an Alliance fleet that Barathon encountered a man who would forever change the rest of his life. Still in the early ages of his time on Azeroth, Barahton met Tactius II , the son of a noblemen who had passed - but not without leaving behind a legacy to last for generations to come. Tacitus, a son of the D'lanastion Monarchy, convinced Barathon that his abilities would be of use to the coming of a new age of strife for his people. Taken under the wing of one of the Lords of the houses in coalition with one another to create the structure for the D'lanastion Monarchy, Barathon was renamed by the particular man who he would later come to view as not only a noble - but a father. Forte D'lanastion XV formally named Barathon Sunfyre as his adoptive son and successor after several years of observence and calcuation for the succession of his household in 6,831 A.F. The Rise of the Imperator After his service to the Thalassian military and pardon from his crimes as a Sunfury and Dawnblade representative and soldier, Forte went on to marry once before his venture to Northrend; after such departure and account of adultery on his part due to his wife’s prolonged absence, he divorced two years later after the formal ceremony’s initial mark on his history. His wife was pregnant with one child at the time, and in a fit of jealous rage brought on by the Templar’s unwillingness to part from his former beloved, Fo rte kicked the pregnant sin’dorei to death, aborting her child and thus ending her life. Forte went mad with grief; unable to process as to why such sadistic tendencies still loomed in the back of his mind, he turned once more to his noble house, which by that time had taken a considerable decline in numbers. Reusing his father’s title of “Imperator”, Forte went on to imply the private militia of the D’lanastion household to fight for the moral instilled in him by both his own family and is deceased Prince. Now serving as the leader of a vast regiment, supremacy and isolationism alternate between the organisation’s motives; he would break barriers between nobility and military and unite his people. Forte would marry once more to the Arch-Spymistress of the “Incubi” or ‘rogues’. There are no recorded children from either. An infamous figure in Blood elven society as of late, primarily due to his strict moral-code and intense nationalism, Forte has performed all these acts from the dawn of his life in the name of divinity and, thence after, the Glory of Quel'Thalas. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:House of D'lanastion